The Additional Story of His Dark Materials
by Kochek
Summary: An extra adventure for the series "His Dark Materials." What will Lord Asriel do when he finds out he has to befriend three archangels and have them fight with him? Extra characters added, even myself...
1. The Adventure Begins

The Additional Story of _His Dark Materials_

Disclaimer: I don't own the trilogy of _His Dark Materials_. I am not Phillip Pullman. I wish I was, but I am not.

The world was coming to an end. Lt. Rusty inhaled the rich oxygen in the air. Over the small valley, smoke was billowing from the wreckage of the APC's and the tangled mass of helicopter parts. _Does it have to be this way?_ wondered Rusty.

The time was April 10, 2020. Lt. Rusty was in his prime. He worked for an organization called the WAFCO. He was a Search-and-Rescue officer with three others, but also did some tactical military work...more like the bitch jobs that the Navy SEAL's wouldn't do. But, there was something distinct about Rusty that only he and two others shared. He was an archangel. So were two others. Where they were, he had no idea. But none of that mattered. Only stopping this war did.

"Lieutenant. Lord Asriel wishes to speak with you." Rusty sighed ruefully. Lord Asriel was the head of the Republic. The Republic was a group that was fighting Heaven for control of humans. The Republic wanted all humans to be free to make their own decisions. The Dictatorship of Heaven, the ones currently in power, were all the angels and the Almighty himself. Lord Asriel thought that the Ancient of Days could be defeated. Only a few things got in his way. One was Metatron, the Almighty's Regent. Another was his daughter and her unsuspecting lover. And the third was the three archangels. Rusty made his way to Lord Asriel's chamber, contemplating these three problems with Asriel's plan.

"Lieutenant. Good to see you. Have a seat." Lord Asriel boomed his welcome. "Have a cup of coffee. Make yourself at home. We need to talk."

Rusty found a seat and faced Lord Asriel. "What is it that you need Lord Asriel?"

"Well, well, well. Don't you cut to the chase. Well, if you wish to know, I may have found the key to one of my problems. Do you know that I found one of the archangels?"

Lord Asriel looked at Lt. Rusty passively, watching for any reaction.

"That could be a good thing. Who is this archangel?" Rusty wasn't surprised at this. Lord Asriel was always blundering around and he knew that eventually, he would have stumbled on something important.

"His name is Dragon Overlord. I found him in a parallel universe. You do realize the principle of this parallel universe theory?"

"It is called the many worlds theory, you told me. But in my universe, that has never been heard of. Will you refresh my memory?" Rusty knew exactly what Lord Asriel was talking about, but he did it because he knew that Lord Asriel liked to hear himself talk.

"Well, at the beginning of time," began Lord Asriel. He started to lecture. "there was one beginning. Gradually, through a process unknown, the world split into many parallel universes." He swept his hand through the air. "I have just touched over one million different universes. All are similar, but profoundly different. Evolution took different paths, much on Darwin's theory of survival of the fittest." Rusty nodded as Lord Asriel continued. "When I discovered this amazing theory, I sought a way to access these many universes. I did research, lots of it. I found that some philosophers had created a special knife to cut through worlds, along with everything else. It was called Æshatter, or The Subtle Knife. But, I also found that if you look at the Northern Lights, you can see the different universes. I figured that if enough energy is produced, then I can create a rift or bridge between the worlds. And it worked. I sacrificed a child and a dæmon from my world. The energy produced in the splitting of them created a bridge and opened more than I could have imagined." Lord Asriel paused to see how his audience was taking this information. Lt. Rusty just stared back at him expressionless.

"Lord Asriel," Lt. Rusty started. "I am happy that you have started to solve one of your problems, but why are you telling me this?" Rusty was indeed wondering why. Even though he had telekinetic and telepathic powers, destiny prevented him from seeing inside this man's mind.

"Because, Lt. Rusty. I can trust you to find Dragon Overlord. To find him is your mission." Lord Asriel glared hard at Lt. Rusty. "And I don't want ANY screw-ups. If you do, I'll send you back where you came from!" Lord Asriel smiled inwardly as Lt. Rusty left. He thought about this mission. Lt. Rusty would get it done, _but why didn't he act surprised when I told him about finding the archangel?_ he wondered. He shrugged. He didn't know Lt. Rusty's story, but he had historians working on it now. He didn't like knowing very little about his officers. He would find out eventually. But, what he didn't realize that it is very difficult to find information on a person that didn't want to be found in his own universe, or didn't have a story to begin with...

To be continued...


	2. Lt Rusty meets Draco and Barret is Hired

Chapter 2: Lt. Rusty finds Draco and Barret is Hired

Disclaimer: I do not own the _His Dark Materials_ Series.

Draco, the Overlord of all Dragons, was observing a few of his minions sparring. They were excellent fighters and his minions were the best in the universe. He had extreme confidence in his dragon's abilities to fight. He smiled to himself. Nobody could stop his awesome, powerful army. Nobody.

Lt. Rusty was walking around in a parallel universe had "accidentally" stumbled into. Actually, that was his story in finding the Dragon Overlord. _Asriel was acting sort of strangely when he spoke to me, _Rusty mused. He shrugged and walked into a nearby tavern. He left his sword at the door and ordered a drink of water. The tavern keeper looked at him in an odd way, but didn't say anything as he served the cool, refreshing liquid.

Two men were sitting at a table across from Lt. Rusty. He heard one of them say that a man named Gregory had met his doom at the hands of an ice dragon. He listened in closer and heard them mention a portal that the man had walked through to get to the Dragon World. He walked over to the men's table.

"I want to know all about this dragon experience. You see, I have been sent by a special envoy to study dragon behavior." Lt. Rusty lied to the men because they were big and burly and he didn't want to get in a brawl with those blokes.

"Well, mister," began one of the men. "I don't know what poison you drank, but it absolute suicide to go out to the Dragon World. Draco, the Dragon Overlord will certainly have your head on a trophy shelf within an hour of you going in the Dragon World."

"I'll accept that risk," stated Lt. Rusty. "Where exactly is the portal located?" He was anxious to be on his way.

"About two miles north of the town gate. But be careful and may God and Draco have mercy on your soul." The man sounded mournful as he looked at Lt. Rusty. Lt. Rusty gave him a reassuring smile. He picked up his sword at the door and started on a northward direction.

Meanwhile, Lord Asriel was pacing the floor at his castle on the mountain. _How will I defend the city?_ wondered Asriel. Lt. Rusty was out looking for Dragon Overlord. He needed someone to build walls and battlements. He summoned one of his messengers. "Send a decree throughout the city. Find an able-bodied man with a significant engineering ability to come. We need to defend our castle."

The messenger immediately ran off and found Barret, code name Big Rig. He was a brilliant engineer and he knew about building any sort of structure. He brought Barret to Lord Asriel. Lord Asriel instantly approved of him and set him to work designing an adamant wall around the tower.

Rusty walked through the portal in the woods and looked around. There didn't seem that much difference, but he sensed a change in the air and in the moisture in the air. He drew his sword and advanced cautiously into the wilderness in this land,

Suddenly, a large green dragon reared up and roared a challenge. He started sprinting toward Lt. Rusty. Lt. Rusty threw up his sword to protect himself and in one smooth motion decapitated the green dragon. He stood breathless with anxiety, drenched in sweat and in the dragon's blood. He made his way toward the temple the dragon was guarding and made his way inside.

Inside, he saw a man sitting at a table, eating. Lt. Rusty coughed politely and the man looked up. He sat up straight when he saw it was a man. He stammered out a greeting and asked, "How in the hell did you get in here? My dragons are supposed to be guarding this temple!"

"I killed the one that attacked me. I'm on a urgent mission. I'm looking for one who calls himself Dragon Overlord. Do you think you could assist me in finding him?" Lt. Rusty stayed on guard as the man stood up.

"I do not know anybody by that name. My name is Draco, and I am the ruler and Overlord of the Dragons. Perhaps I am the one you are looking for. But first let me ask you why you need to speak to this Dragon Overlord." So both Lt. Rusty and Draco, ruler and Overlord of the Dragons sat down and ate a hearty meal while Lt. Rusty told Draco the story he had to tell and the nature of his mission.

"Well, I'll go along with this negotiation, but there is no guarantee that I will join Lord Asriel's side." They both left the temple together and proceeded to fly on dragons to Lord Asriel's castle.

Barret, otherwise known as Big Rig, began working on the wall. It was an impressive one, over 50 feet high and 13 feet thick. It completely surrounded the castle and almost was impenetrable. Lord Asriel was pleased already.

Suddenly, a messenger ran in. "Sir, dragons spotted flying toward the castle. Shall we open fire?"

To be continued...

I wish to thank Dragonovrld, Big Rig, and Shadowcub32 for helping with this fic.


End file.
